youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Incredibles (TheCartoonMan6107 Style)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoofs of "The Incredibles" It will appeared on Youtube on May 23, 2018. Cast: *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible - Kristoff (Frozen) *Helen Parr/Elastigirl - Anna (Frozen) *Violet Parr - Penny (Bolt) *Dash Parr - Eddie (Little People (2016)) *Charlie and Sally Brown (Peanuts) as themselves (Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack's Brother and Sister) *Jack-Jack Parr - Spot (The Good Dinosaur) *Adult Syndrome - Archibald Snatcher (The Boxtrolls) *Edna Mode - Grammy Norma (The Lorax) *Lucius Best/Frozone - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Mirage - Spydra (Gadget Boy) *John Walker - General W.R. Monger (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Lady Mayor - Ms. Grunion (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Gilbert Huph - Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Tony Rydinger - Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) *Young Syndrome - Snotty Boy (Barnyard) *Boy on Tricycle - Hal (Dot.) *Kari McKeen - Frankie Pamplemousse (The ZhuZhus) *The Underminer - Vector (Despicable Me) *Honey (Lucius' Wife) - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Bernie Krupp - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Frank and Ollie - Flash Sentry and Timber Spruce (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Bomb Voyage - Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) *Rick Dicker - Wang Fu (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Priest - Merlin (The Sword and the Stone) *Squeaker - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Squeaker's Owner - Madame Bonfamille (The Aristocats) *Mrs. Hogenson - Raven Queen (Ever After High) *Thunderhead - Robin Hood (Robin Hood (1973)) *Stratogale - The Rodent (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Meta Man - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Dynaguy - Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Splashdown - Shoeshine/Underdog (Underdog) *The Omnidroids - Hydra (Hercules) Scenes Index: *The Incredibles (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 1 - Interview *The Incredibles (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 2 - Glory Days *The Incredibles (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 3 - Being Sued *The Incredibles (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 4 - 15 Years Later *The Incredibles (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 5 - Family Dinner *The Incredibles (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 6 - Building on Fire *The Incredibles (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 7 - Kristoff and Anna *The Incredibles (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 8 - Fired *The Incredibles (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 9 - Spydra's Message *The Incredibles (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 10 - Kristoff Battles Hydra *The Incredibles (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 11 - Kristoff and Spydra/Training *The Incredibles (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 12 - Grammy Norma *The Incredibles (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 13 - A New Assignment *The Incredibles (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 14 - Anna Calls Grammy Norma *The Incredibles (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 15 - Kristoff Meets Archibald *The Incredibles (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 16 - Anna and Grammy Norma *The Incredibles (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 17 - Kronos Unveiled/Suiting Up *The Incredibles (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 18 - On the Plane/Crash Landed *The Incredibles (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 19 - *The Incredibles (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 20 - *The Incredibles (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 21 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Incredibles (2004) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Big Hero 6 *Big Hero 6: The Series *The Aristocats *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Barnyard *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland *The Lego Movie 1 & 2 *The Sword and the Stone *Mr. Peabody & Sherman *Ever After High *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *Peanuts Series *Bolt *Meet the Robinsons *Little People (2016) *Monsters vs. Aliens *The Emperor's New Groove *The Good Dinosaur *Dot. (TV Series) *Gadget Boy & Heather *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir *Hercules *The Boxtrolls *Mega Man: Fully Charged *The Lorax *Robin Hood (1973) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Underdog *The ZhuZhus *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Despicable Me Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Incredibles Movie Spoofs Category:The Incredibles Spoofs